La princesse et son chevalier
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS Il était une fois, une princesse. Une princesse qui attendait son prince charmant. Un prince charmant qui s'est enfuit. Et la princesse sombre, dans l'attente de son sauveur. L'homme le plus inaccessible de tous. MiloCamus.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des chevaliers du zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire et les p'tits vers, si !

**Couple :** Camus/Milo.

**Rating :** T.

Cette histoire est un peu...

**Lys :** Tristounette et bizarre.

Oui, je trouve... Comment j'ai pu écrire un truc tristounet ??

**Lys :** T'as dû abuser du vin de bourgogne !

Même pas vrai ! Mais bon, c'est un happy-end !

**Lys :** ... T'appelle ça un happy-end, toi ??

Un happy-end chelou, mais c'est quand même un happy-end ! Personne est mourru !

**Lys : **Mouais...

J'l'aime bien, moi, cette fic !

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

La princesse et son chevalier

Il était une fois, une princesse. Elle vivait dans son château, enfermée dans une tour haute et sans issue. Elle était très belle et d'une grande gentillesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle vivait dans sa petite chambre très jolie mais où rien ne changeait. Tout était toujours pareil, et cette princesse s'ennuyait. Elle tournait en rond sans savoir trop quoi faire, elle avait épuisé toutes ses idées de distractions. Elle rêvait qu'un jour son prince viennent la chercher, la délivrant de cette haute tour, de cette chambre où elle ne savait plus quoi faire à part en faire le tour. Elle était comme toutes les princesses, elle rêvait à son grand amour, fièrement assit sur son blanc destrier, magnifiquement vêtu.

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas une princesse comme les autres. Son château était grand et habité par une petite communauté de personnes. La haute tour était son corps de chair et de sang dans lequel elle était enfermée. Sa petite chambre était son esprit dans lequel elle ressassait toujours les mêmes évènements, toujours les mêmes souvenirs bons ou douloureux. Son prince charmant, c'était l'homme le plus inaccessible de tous. Et cette princesse, elle s'appelait Milo, chevalier du Scorpion.

_Enfermée dans la plus haute tour,_

_La princesse attend son prince charmant,_

_Elle attend encore et toujours,_

_Cela fait longtemps maintenant._

Les yeux dans le vague, Milo marchait sur la plage. Il voulait un endroit calme et reposant, la plage était le lieu tout indiqué. Là, il pouvait tout oublier et se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qui l'entourait. Son visage clair était vide de toute émotion, il semblait ailleurs. En fait, il était ailleurs. Tout ce qui était autour de lui n'existait plus. Il se laissait juste bercer par le bruit doux et léger des vagues. Le sable à ses pieds devenait un fond sur lequel se superposaient des images qui reflétaient ses souvenirs, des moments passés et à jamais terminés. Bientôt, la mer ne parvint même plus à ses oreilles. Il entendait des voix, des conversations, des rires, des cris. Il avançait d'un pas lent et régulier. Il ne laissait rien paraître, à part une espèce de regret, de tristesse, de souffrance dans les yeux. En voyant son visage, on ne pouvait deviner son désordre intérieur qui le détruisait lentement mais avec sûreté. Si son âme restait intacte, son corps ne le demeurait point. On pouvait voir sur ses poignets des traces rouges, comme des coupures de rasoir.

_Des vagues dans le cœur,_

_Du soleil dans les yeux,_

_L'un maintient ta douleur,_

_L'autre la cache de son mieux._

Milo marchait toujours sans discontinuer. Ses yeux s'embuaient et des larmes douces coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne sanglotait pas, il n'était plus de ce monde. Il était revenu dans sa chambre, dans la haute tour. Et là, il s'était enfermé et s'occupait. Comme toujours. Il ressassait ses souvenirs comme s'il regardait un film sur un écran. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. Il ne voyait plus rien, sauf ces images qu'il visionnait sans cesse. Encore et toujours. Toujours et Encore. Encore et Encore…

Il ne sentit pas une main se poser sur son épaule, il ne s'arrêta même pas. Il sursauta quand cette même main exerça une légère force qui l'arrêta dans sa tâche. Tout revint devant lui, il réentendit de nouveau convenablement. Il regarda de tous les côtés et s'arrêta quand il rencontra deux yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec douceur. Il regardait la personne sans sentiment particulier. D'un geste doux, elle essuya ses larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Elle lui sourit.

« Il faut renter, c'est l'heure de manger.

- Mais il est tôt…

- Le soleil se couche, tu le vois bien.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je viens te chercher.

- Aphrodite… »

Celui-ci lui prit la main et le força à le suivre, sachant bien qu'il se laisserait faire. Milo n'avait plus goût à rien et se laissait mener sans s'inquiéter de rien. Il avait perdu l'envie de manger et avait maigri. Ses passe-temps se résumaient à la promenade en solitaire dans le sanctuaire. Les autres le laissaient seul, mais dés qu'il fallait manger ou se coucher, ils allaient le chercher. En général, Mû et Aphrodite s'en chargeaient. Milo n'acceptait que peu de monde près de lui. Il ne rejetait personne, il se contentait de ne plus rien dire et faire. Il ne conversait qu'avec le tibétain et le suédois. Il acceptait la présence d'Aiolia de temps en temps. C'était tout.

Ils marchèrent un moment sur la plage au rythme de Milo. Ils ne parlaient pas. Aphrodite savait bien que c'était inutile, Milo ne lui répondrait sûrement pas. Et puis, pour parler de quoi ? Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à expliquer, rien à accepter. Il fallait laisser le temps passer. Et espérer que tout s'arrange.

_Le temps passe,_

_Il emporte tout et rien,_

_Tout se casse,_

_Le mal comme le bien._

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant le temple du Bélier. Là, Masque de Mort et Shura semblaient discuter. Quand il les vit main dans la main, le chevalier du Cancer ne put s'empêcher un pincement au cœur. Il n'aimait pas voir Aphrodite tenir la min d'un autre. Mais il comprenait Milo, ou du moins imaginait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et c'est pourquoi il laissait son amant se faire si familier avec le grec. Sans un mot, les deux hommes les regardèrent passer, non sans éprouver une certaine pitié pour le chevalier du Scorpion qui ne les avait même pas regardé. Il les avait vu, mais il aurait préféré ne pas les voir. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait se coucher et tout oublier.

Lors de la monter des marches, il s'arrêta soudain, après le temple du Taureau. Le suédois ne chercha pas à le faire avancer plus. Il appela Mû télépathiquement et il les téléporta. Aphrodite le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain où il lui demanda de se laver et ferma la porte, allant préparer à manger. Milo se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire où il fit couler l'eau. D'abord gelée, elle devint vite brûlante. Il la régla lentement, s'intéressant peu aux rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Il se savonna et se rinça. L'eau chaude sur sa peau lui faisait du bien. Il en retomba dans ses pensées. Se mouillant les cheveux, il repensa, se remémora des souvenirs interrompus. Des gouttes salées ne tardèrent pas à se mêler à l'eau brûlante. Sa gorge se nouait. Son cœur se serrait. Il se sentit prit de vertiges. Des vagues ondulaient le robinet, les flacons de savon, le carrelage du mur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne balançant un peu, comme s'il suivait ce mouvement de vagues. L'eau lui brûlait la peau. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Ce visage trouble restait devant lui, froid mais si beau. Si froid. Mais si beau…

_La souffrance, c'est comme,_

_Une vague d'eau brûlante,_

_Qui brûle la peau de l'homme,_

_Et reflète son cœur qui se lamente._

Masque de Mort attendait dans le salon, lisant un livre. Il attendait le retour de son amant, qui avait mangé avec Milo. Il ne pouvait aller se coucher sans s'être assuré que Aphrodite soit bien rentré chez eux. Il n'avait certes rien à craindre, mais c'était comme ça, il était d'un nature inquiète.

Il quitta son livre des yeux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il attendit et le suédois apparut. Il lui sourit timidement et marcha vers son amant pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il quémanda un câlin. Masque de Mort l'entoura alors de ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tu rentres bien tard.

- Tu aurais dû te coucher.

- Pas temps que tu n'es pas rentré.

- Milo a fait une crise dans la salle de bain, il s'est évanoui dans la baignoire. L'eau était brûlante.

- C'est pas vrai… Mais quand est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

- Jamais, je suppose. Il faut laisser passer le temps, c'est tout. Peut-être qu'il finira par passer à autre chose, mais j'en doute.

- Si toi aussi, tu t'y mets…

- Il a besoin d'amour. Mais pas de n'importe qui.

- Il devrait renoncer ! Ça ne sert à rien de se laisser mourir pour si peu.

- C'est toi qui dit ça, après toutes les crises de jalousies que tu m'as fait ?

- J'espérais avoir une chance, Milo n'en a pas. Camus ne veut pas de lui, on n'y peut rien. »

Aphrodite soupira. Il se blottit dans les bras musclés de l'italien en pensant à Milo. Il l'imaginait, couché dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir de la pièce. Peut-être pleurait-il ? Il voulait aller le vérifier, mais il savait que son amant ne verrait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Et puis, Milo devait être fort et se remettre de ce rejet. Il était d'un nature forte, du moins le pensait-on. Quand il s'était enfin déclaré à Camus, celui-ci avait froidement repoussé ses avances. Milo avait insisté et ils avaient eu une discussion en tête-à-tête. Personne ne su ce qu'il s'étaient dis, mais le résultat restait navrant : Milo déprimait, et le mot était faible. Renfermé en lui-même, personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il s'était complètement enfermé dans son esprit, quittant terre quelques instants pour nager dans ses souvenirs bien à lui. Tel un princesse enfermée dans sa tour, Milo n'avait aucune ouverture sur rien, faisait et voyait toujours les mêmes choses. Une seule personne pouvait le délivrer. Et cette personne, elle avait fuit en Sibérie.

_L'amour nous conduit à l'espoir,_

_D'être chéri par un doux être,_

_Mais on est assaillit par des idées noires,_

_Quand celui-ci nous rejette._

La neige craquait sous ses pas. Des petits flocons blancs tombaient tranquillement, guidés par la brise fraîche. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seule sa marche troublait le silence apaisant de ce coin de Sibérie. Le ciel était clair, sans nuages. C'était une journée comme les autres, ni plus ni moins. Il faisait froid. Il neigeait. C'était toujours la même chose. Le jeune homme, comme chaque jour, marchait seul. C'était toujours ainsi, le peu de personnes qui pouvaient le voir l'apercevaient toujours sans partenaire, lors de ses longues promenades. Enveloppé dans un manteau épais, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux au vent et la démarche tranquille, il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il était appelé « Prince des glaces ».

Le regard dans le vague, il pensait à des choses et d'autres sans trop s'y attarder, se laissant plutôt envelopper par le froid frigorifiant et les étendues blanches. Il avait froid, mais il s'en inquiétait guère. Il marchait quand même, comme s'il voulait atteindre quelque chose. Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à dériver. Il se mit à ressentir des choses dont il n'arrivait à définir l'origine. Il pensait à des choses dont il n'arrivait pas à donner le nom. Il ne cherchait pas à le faire non plus. Il fuyait ces choses, il ne voulait plus les revoir ni les vivre. Cela ne servait à rien, il le savait. Il les effacerait pour de bon, quitte à traverser toute la Sibérie et finir mort de froid. Mais il devait y aller doucement, tout ne partirait pas d'un coup. Il avait besoin de temps. Déjà, les souvenirs ne l'assaillaient plus, il arrivait à ne plus être en proie à tous ces moments qu'il avait vécu. Il arrivait à rester sur Terre. Parfois, le froid le faisait divaguer et il se laissait aller un moment à ces visions, à ces visages tantôt heureux, tantôt pas contents, tantôt tristes. Au fond, il était content. Il arrivait à ne plus pleurer. C'était sans doute le froid qui l'en empêchait. Bientôt, il serait comme avant. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

_La neige protège de toute souffrance,_

_Elle purifie les âmes,_

_Son froid est si intense,_

_Qu'elle en gèle nos larmes._

Camus marchait toujours sans s'arrêter. Il ne pensait à rien. Il était frigorifié, son visage était pâle, ses lèvres gercées et violacées. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas, il était habitué, maintenant. Il serrait les dents, luttant contre le froid que la neige et le vent lui balançait à la figure. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Il avait envie de pleurer mais savait se retenir. Pleurer ne servait à rien, il n'arrangeait pas les problèmes.

Un bras lui barra la route. Il regarda la personne sans comprendre, mais la raison lui revint. Il venait encore de se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Hyoga soupira et le prit par les épaules pour l'inciter à le suivre. Camus ne broncha pas, se reposant presque contre son épaule pour avancer. Le jeune homme blond avançait d'un pas sûr, son ancien maître ne faisait que le suivre de son mieux. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur maison. Quand ils entrèrent, le froid les quitta d'un coup. Il faisait chaud et c'était très agréable, plus que le froid qui piquait la peau. Hyoga amena Camus près de la cheminée, sans se déchausser. Shun arriva bientôt et dévêtit le français pour l'envelopper d'un chaude et épaisse couverture. Il le frictionna un moment pour réchauffer ses membres engourdis.

Camus sentait la chaleur pénétrer son corps gelé. Il se sentait bien et se serrait presque endormit. Seulement, quand il fut un peu réchauffé, quelqu'un entra dans le salon. Si au début Camus ne s'étonna pas de sa présence, il ne mit pas longtemps à le regarder avec une certaine froideur. La personne s'avança et s'assit près de lui. Camus l'ignora, posant son regard sur les flammes orangées. L'autre le regarda un moment, toujours sans parler. Hyoga et Shun avaient quitté la pièce. Il décida de briser le silence.

« Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

- Vas-t-en.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fais de mal.

- Va-t-en, je t'ai dis.

- Je t'ai entendu. Mais je veux te parler.

- Mû, va-t-en.

- Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas écouté.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter.

- Tu sais que Milo va mal ?

- Vas-t-en.

- Il déprime et ne veut plus voir personne.

- Va-t-en.

- Il n'accepte qu'Aphrodite et moi. Parfois Aiolia, aussi.

- Va-t-en.

- Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait.

- Va-t-en.

- Il se plonge dans ses pensées et ne s'en détache jamais seul.

- Va-t-en.

- Il doit certainement penser à toi.

- Va-t-en !

- Il essaye de se suicider inconsciemment.

- Vas-t-en !

- Hier encore, il s'est évanoui dans sa baignoire, le jet d'eau brûlant.

- Vas-t-en, je te dis !

- Il n'est pas conscient qu'il essaye de mourir et c'est certainement le plus grave.

- Mais tu vas m'écouter, oui ?!

- Milo mange peu, il pleure et je ne doute pas qu'il meurt un jour, si ça continue.

- Mais tu vas te taire, oui ?! »

Camus gifla violemment Mû. Même s'il avait vu le coup arriver, il n'avait pas bougé et resta la tête sur le côté. Camus avait perdu son sang-froid. Il haletait, tremblait. Son cœur battait vite, ses yeux reflétaient une certaine colère. Il regardait le tibétain avec mépris. Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il avait fais. Le regret se planta dans son cœur et il ne ressentit plus rien de mauvais pour Mû qui ne bougeait toujours pas, son visage montrant son indifférence. Camus se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Des images affluaient à son esprit, il perdait contrôle, il se perdait lui-même. Il ne savait plus où il en était, tout semblait si loin en cet instant.

« Pardon, Mû. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Mû sentait sa détresse et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« En fait, tu es comme Milo.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sembles perdu, toi aussi. Alors que lui se plonge dans ses souvenirs, toi, tu les oublies. Mais en fait, toi aussi tu ressens le besoin de le revoir, mais tu ne fais pas le premier pas.

- C'est faux…

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu giflé ? »

Camus le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête. Au fond, il savait pourquoi il l'avait fais, ou plutôt, il savait pourquoi il s'était énervé. Et c'était là où voulait en venir le tibétain. Il respirait avec difficultés. Il voulait que Mû s'en aille. Il voulait aller se coucher et oublier. Tout oublier.

« Dis, Camus… Pourquoi as-tu rejeté Milo ? Tu l'aimais, non ? »

_Quand les ennuis surgissent,_

_On essaye de les cacher,_

_Pour ne pas qu'il nous pourrissent,_

_Nous, et ceux qu'on a aimé._

Le vent soufflait fort, ce jour-là. Il emportait dans ses bras des milliers de grains de sable fin. La mer était déchaînée, ses lourdes vagues se bisaient violement contre les récifs. Des nuages bleus et gris cachaient le soleil et annonçaient une pluie prochaine, peut-être même un orage. Les grands courants d'air battaient les arbres qui pliaient l'échine. La température avait baissé, il ne faisait plus aussi chaud que la veille. Ce tableau semblait représenter l'état d'esprit du chevalier du Scorpion qui marchait, imperturbable, sur la plage.

Le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il ignorait l'eau qui s'éclaboussait sur ses vêtements tant elle était proche du rivage. Le sable se réfugiait dans sa chevelure et lui griffait le visage. Mais il s'en souciait guère. Il avançait dans ce désordre, comme s'il était dans son élément.

Il ne se sentait ni bien ni mal. Son esprit avait quitté son corps pour se réfugier dans le coin perdu qu'était cette tour dans laquelle ses souvenirs affluaient de nouveau. Sans se le dire vraiment, il savait quel sort l'attendait. Camus ne viendrait jamais le chercher, le sortir de cet état lamentable. Milo sentait, au fond de lui, que ses amis finiraient par le quitter, las de son comportement puéril. Il en avait marre de la vie. Quand on a pas de but, pas de projets, pas d'amour ni d'amitié, à quoi sert-il de continuer à avancer ? La mort est un échappatoire envisageable que Milo commençait dangereusement à approcher. Il n'avait plus rien à part ses souvenirs, ses visions. Il se sentait vide et sans vie. Tout se répétait encore et encore, inlassablement, et il commençait à en avoir marre. Sa souffrance devenait trop lourde pour lui. Il avait besoin de Camus. De son Camus. L'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son prince des glaces, le chevalier de son cœur, c'était de sa présence qu'il manquait, sa douce présence froide mais si rassurante. Mais il l'avait quitté. Pourquoi, il l'ignorait. Il avait essayé de savoir, au début, mais il avait abandonné bien vite.

Le vent devint plus fort, soulevant plus haut la mer déchaînée. Ses grosses vagues battaient violemment la côte. Le sable formait des tourbillons. Un bruit assourdissant parvenait quand même aux oreilles du grec qui se rendait à moitié compte de l'endroit où il était. Personne ne venait le chercher, il en conclue donc qu'ils en avaient marre de lui.

Soudain, le vent souleva une vague bien plus grande que les autres. Milo tourna la tête et la regarda avancer vers lui. Elle formait une ombre autour de lui. Il devait se pousser, courir, fuir. Mais ces idées ne lui effleurèrent même pas l'esprit et il la regarda s'effondrer brutalement sur lui.

_Vivre ou mourir,_

_Quelle importance ?_

_Quand celui à qui on pense,_

_Ne pourra plus nous soutenir…_

Mû marchait d'un pas sûr et régulier, Camus à son bras. Le vent s'était calmé. Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements du tibétain. Saga était assis sur le canapé du salon, en train de lire un livre, semblant attendre le retour de son amant. Masque de Mort était là, lui aussi. Tous deux semblaient inquiets, mais cela ne frappa pas le français qui les ignora un peu. Les deux hommes se levèrent. Mû fit signe à Camus de s'asseoir et de l'attendre. Aussitôt, Saga prit son amant par les épaules et ils sortirent, suivis de près par l'italien. Camus resta donc seul un moment, ne regardant rien de précis. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils revinrent. Mû s'accroupis devant le français et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Milo a eu un accident. Il se promenait sur la plage, en pleine tempête, et une vague s'est abattue sur lui. Il est dans le coma. Tu veux le voir ? »

Camus acquiesça, l'inquiétude le submergeant d'un coup. Le tibétain le fit lever et ils sortirent, le chevalier du Verseau à son bras. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et entrèrent dans la pièce réservée au malade. Camus crut défaillir.

Milo était allongé dans un lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc rivalisant avec son teint trop clair. Un masque à oxygène était fixé à son visage apaisé. À côté, un appareil émettait un bruit régulier correspondant aux battements de son cœur fatigué.

Mû sentait son ami trembler légèrement. Il le posa alors sur une chaise près du lit et s'en alla, le laissant seul.

Camus regarda un moment Milo, n'osant le toucher. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait vu, des années, lui semblait-il. Il regarda son visage intensément, se rappelant des traits de son visage maintenant tiré. Son corps avait tellement maigri, c'était tellement visible sous le drap pâle. Lentement, hésitant, il posa sa main sur celle du grec. Elle était froide. Elle avait perdu sa chaleur d'autrefois, ce petit côté rassurant que Camus ressentait quand il lui prenait la main, parfois. C'était rare, mais tellement bon, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Toutes ces fois où Milo lui avait réclamé une touche d'attention, un zest de tendresse, une seconde de d'amour. Camus s'était réchauffé peu à peu au contact de son meilleur ami. Mais quelque chose les avait séparé, ou plutôt l'avait séparé de lui. Quelque chose que, marié, on est censé combattre ensemble. Seulement, Camus était lâche. Il fuyait les ennuis. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il le faisait, mais plus pour Milo qui aurait souffert.

Un chose lui traversa brutalement l'esprit. Milo était dans un état pitoyable, à deux doigts de la mort, dans un lit blanc avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Et tout ça… C'était à cause de lui ? C'était lui le responsable de son état ? De sa dépression, de son… suicide ?

_La vérité fait mal,_

_Le mensonge est plus doux,_

_L'un est brutal,_

_L'autre nous protège de tout._

Cela faisait déjà trois jours. Peut-être quatre. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il demeurait dans cette chambre sombre, près de ce cadavre encore vivant. Il veillait sans cesse, s'endormait un instant et se réveillait l'instant d'après. Aphrodite ou Mû venaient de temps en temps lui apporter à manger ou le sortir de force pour qu'il se lave. Les secondes paraissaient des heures et les heures des secondes. Camus attendait depuis tellement longtemps au chevet du malade avec toujours cette impression de déjà-vu.

Milo ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il dormait toujours, pris par le coma. Camus parlait de temps en temps, espérant qu'il se réveille. Le médecin avait été clair, sa guérison ne dépendait que de lui. Si Milo voulait mourir, alors il finirait par s'éteindre. Les larmes glissaient sur la peau claire du français qui perdait espoir. Il avait mal partout et les remords le rongeaient. Il aurait tout donné pour voir Milo ouvrir les yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait peur de dormir. Même si le sommeil l'emportait parfois, il n'était jamais bien long. Il avait de nouveau mal, il tremblait à nouveau, il pleurait de plus bel. Celui qui serait rentré dans cette pièce à ce moment-là aurait eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître le fier et puissant chevalier du Verseau. Le visage baigné de larmes, le corps amaigrit, des cernes sou les yeux et le cœur plein de remords, ce n'était plus tu tout le même homme.

_Quelle connerie, la maladie,_

_Elle nous prend soudain et nous détruit,_

_Elle nous ronge peu à peu la vie,_

_Et nous laisse seul, sans aucun sursis._

Il se sentit se réveiller. L'esprit dans le vague, les yeux clos, il avait la flemme de les ouvrir. Il voulait replonger dans le monde sombre des songes, s'enfermer à nouveau dans les ténèbres rassurants qui l'enveloppaient jusque là. Malgré cela, il se réveillait peu à peu, bien qu'il gardât les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir et affronter la dure vérité. Il tenait une main fraîche dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas exactement à qui elle était et s'en interrogea peu. Il arrivait à percevoir la lumière du jour derrière ses paupières. Il faisait jour. Un jour nouveau venait de se lever, un jour comme les autres qu'il devrait vivre malgré lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il tourna la tête pour voir à qui il tenait la main. Il vit la personne et n'eut aucune réaction,. C'était normal qu'il soit là… Soudain, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. Sa vue se brouilla bientôt et il maudit un instant les larmes de couler une fois de plus sur ses joues. Sa gorge se serrait, ses lèvres se pinçaient tant l'émotion était forte. Son rythme cardiaque faisait biper l'électrocardiogramme plus qu'il ne fallait. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui réveilla l'endormi.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était fatigué. Il leva la tête et la surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Il sourit et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il leva une main hésitante et, comme dans un film, il l'approcha de la joue humide qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il contempla son visage éveillé qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, des années et des années lui semblait-il. Il se croyait dans un rêve, dont il voulait se réveiller le plus tard possible. Il murmura quelques mots.

« Tu es enfin réveillé… »

Camus se pencha et embrassa tendrement Milo en un baiser humide de larmes et d'amour.

_Les lames transpercent le cœur,_

_Quand la douleur est devenue trop forte,_

_Les larmes apportent le bonheur,_

_Si la vie et l'espérance ne sont pas mortes._

Leur baiser dura. Lèvres contre lèvres, les doigts dans les cheveux, les mains sur le corps, les yeux clos, une déclaration sembla passer de l'un à l'autre. Il haletaient, pleuraient, savouraient ce qu'il n'avaient jamais goûté auparavant. C'était leur premier vrai baiser, leur premier acte d'amour partagé. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Si Camus se calmait, Milo ne cessait pas de pleurer, le bonheur le submergeant. Il sourit pourtant, un sourire qui n'avait pas réapparu depuis si longtemps, un sourire de bonheur, de réconfort, de confiance, de tendresse. Camus se pencha et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Quelques mots qu'il n'avait jamais dis à personne. Quelques mots qui voulaient tout dire. Quelques mots qui pouvaient vous faire mourir de bonheur.

Milo enserra le français dans ses bras maigres et lui dit les mêmes mots plein de sens et de promesses. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. À travers le tissu, il se mit à caresser doucement le dos du français. Celui-ci fit de même, avec une certaine tendresse. Le baiser perdit sa chasteté et prit de d'ardeur. Leurs mains faisaient des mouvements plus profonds, plus longs, plus recherchés. Les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à glisser sur leur peau pour tomber par terre. Des gémissements emplirent la pièce. Leurs mains parcouraient leur corps nu, leurs cheveux, leurs formes, leur visage. Leurs caresses devenaient plus intimes. Bientôt, Camus se retrouva sous Milo qui ne se lassait pas d'embrasser cette peau douce et ces lèvres chaudes. Camus voulait Milo. Il le voulait pour lui, il voulait tout effacer, tout oublier. Recommencer à zéro, lui montrer ce qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne, lui offrir ce qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Milo le prépara. La douleur serait forcément là, il voulait qu'elle soit la moins forte possible. Il lui demanda si c'était bon. Il ne pourrait y avoir de retour en arrière, il devait être bien sûr. Camus l'était, il le laissa entrer. La douleur fut là, le plaisir aussi. Les gestes profonds et langoureux n'eurent pour témoin que le soleil qui se couchait, laissant sur leur peau moite ses doux rayons orangers. Le plaisir les submergea, il crièrent de bonheur et pleurèrent de bien-être. Milo s'effondra sur Camus.

Ils reprirent leur respiration et se calmèrent. Milo lui demanda : « Pourquoi ? ». Camus répondit « Je suis malade ». Milo s'inquiéta : « C'est grave ? ». Camus dit : « Oui ». Milo souffla : « Tu vas mourir ? ». Camus soupira : « Sans doute ». Alors Milo lui murmura : « Je t'aime ».

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime,_

_À quel point je suis heureux en ta présence,_

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime,_

_À quel point mon amour est espérance._

Il était une fois une princesse. Elle vivait dans son château, enfermée dans une tour haute et sans issue. Elle était très belle et d'une grande gentillesse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle vivait dans sa petite chambre très jolie mais où rien ne changeait. Tout était toujours pareil, et cette princesse s'ennuyait. Elle tournait en rond sans savoir trop quoi faire, elle avait épuisé toutes ses idées de distractions. Elle rêvait qu'un jour, son prince viennent la chercher, la délivrant de cette haute tour, de cette chambre où elle ne savait plus quoi faire à part en faire le tour. Elle était comme toutes les princesses, elle rêvait à son grand amour, fièrement assit sur son blanc destrier, magnifiquement vêtu.

Mais voilà, ce n'était pas une princesse comme les autres. Son château était grand et habité par une petite communauté de personnes. La haute tour était son corps de chair et de sang dans lequel elle était enfermée. Sa petite chambre était son esprit dans lequel elle ressassait toujours les mêmes évènements, toujours les mêmes souvenirs bons ou douloureux. Son prince charmant, c'était l'homme le plus inaccessible de tous.

Un beau jour, le prince arriva au château. Il monta à la grande tour et rentra dans la petite chambre. Il prit la princesse par la main et la sortit de sa prison. La princesse était heureuse. Son prince était à ses côtés. Il était malade, elle le savait, mais elle n'en avait cure. Le plus important, c'était qu'il soit venu la sortir de son monde passé.

_Tous les problèmes qui se créent,_

_Tous les ennuis que l'on rencontre,_

_L'amour peut tous les surmonter,_

_Si c'est à deux qu'on les affronte._

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! 


End file.
